


R's Birthday

by LuckyBossuet



Series: Dahlia Verse [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Non-Binary Jean Prouvaire, Nonbinary Character, Swearing, Swearing in Foreign Languages, Texting, Trans Enjolras, brazillian!R, duh - Freeform, i don't think it comes up, i guess, i just want you to know, srsly the whole first chapter is just texting, swears in notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23820832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyBossuet/pseuds/LuckyBossuet
Summary: Grantaire's Birthday is soon, Enjolras knows just what he wants to get him. Hopefully, nothing is lost in translation.
Relationships: Combeferre/Éponine Thénardier, Cosette Fauchelevent/Marius Pontmercy, Courfeyrac/Jean Prouvaire, Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables), Joly/Bossuet Laigle/Musichetta
Series: Dahlia Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784437
Comments: 23
Kudos: 61





	1. The Plan™️

**Author's Note:**

> Written with the help of various members of the Les Mis discord server I'm in, thanks to the wonderful Gala on discord for the Les Amis group chat name and to Amy (courferal) and Jett (magicpiano) (both also on discord) for Betaing for me.

##  [No Bread All Pain]

**Enjolass:**

Courf help, the cake store I went to shut down and I need a cake cos R’s birthday is 

tomorrow and I can’t decorate cakes, help me

**Courfeedme:**

I don’t know about decorating cakes either? 😥😥😥😥😥

Hey, @Poetree can you help our darling leader?😘😘😘😘

**Poetree:**

Of course, I can Courf/

’Jolras when do you need me/

I can bring icing💕

**Enjolass:**

Can you come over before the party, I’ll make it in the morning

and we can decorate it before the party

Is everyone else okay with their jobs?

**Feuilledbyspite:**

decorations are ready

**Unluckycharms:**

rgw dosxr ua vpplws

**Drwho:**

He means the space is booked

also his phone is broken again🙄

Chetta says that the rest of the food will be ready on time

**Eponine99:**

Playlist is ready

**Rtist:**

Apollo

**Enjolass:**

Grantaire?

Oh fuck

**Rtist:**

Are..

Are you planning a party for me?

**Enjolass:**

Fuck

_ Enjolass signed out _

##  [Triumverate]

**Enjolass:**

Fuck

I thought it was the other chat!!!!

Fuck

**Mothman:**

Is it so bad that he knows? You were saying over breakfast that you couldn’t work out 

how to tell him that you’re interested in him.

**Enjolass:**

YES it’s bad!!! 

I had a  **_PLAN_ **

**Courfeedme:**

Ah yes the 5 Step Enjolras Approved™️ Plan to Ask Out Grantaire™️™️

Which step is ‘plan surprise party’ again?

**Enjolass:**

Three

**Mothman:**

Three, I believe four was ‘give brushes R has been looking at’

Followed by five ‘ask on a date’

**Enjolass:**

No.

Four is to give brushes in a bouquet of

NOT THE POINT!

##  [Bisasters + Ep]

**Rtist:**

What the fuck

Why is apollo planning a party?

He must mean a different R

Maybe he has a childhood friend he’s never mentioned 

**Drwho:**

Who’s nickname is also R,👀

**Chetta:**

And whose birthday is also this weekend?👀

Boss says ‘R he means you, stop being dumb’

**Eponine99:**

You dumb fuck he means you🤦🏽♀️

**Rtist:**

But, he’s  _ Enjolras _

**Eponine99:**

Yes, he took 2 months to realise that Courf and Jehan were a thing, he’s dumb

You two go together

**Drwho:**

He’s not that bad

**Eponine99:**

Joly… 😑

**Drwho:**

Okay yeah

**Rtist:**

But

**Drwho:**

This is B, listen, Enjolras has been planning this party for a month

**Eponine99:**

Dude just go to the Musain tmw when i come get you🙄

It'll be a good time

**Rtist:**

Yeah, okay, yeah

##  [Thirsty for Liberty]

**Eponine99:**

R's gonna come when i tell him, E still getting the flowers?

**Poetree:**

Found him in the library/

Researching flower meanings/

"Needs to be perfect"💌

**Mothman:**

Yeah, he also rang Courf and I, calmed him down

**Cosisaidso:**

That’s so sweet💕

**Chetta:**

Good, R's been down recently

I think it'll be good to have this for him

**Courfeedme:**

Who's ready to party~🎉🎉🎉🎉🎉

**Barrel:**

🙋🏾♂️

**Feuilledbyspite:**

🙋♂️

**Drwho:**

🙋♂️( 🙋♂️from Bossuet 2)

**Poetree:**

🙋♂️🙋♀️

**Marime:**

🙋♂️

**Cosisaidso:**

🙋♀️

**Eponine99:**

🙋🏽♀️

**Chetta:**

🙋🏿♀️

**Courfeedme:**

_ YEET!!! _

##  [PM: Mothman to Eponine99]

**Mothman:**

I’m glad R is willing to come to the party.

**Eponine99:**

Yeah, i wasn’t sure he’d agree

Still shocked Enjolras figured out he liked R without help

**Mothman:**

It was rather obvious.

**Eponine99:**

Yeah but Enj still hasn’t worked out that R likes him back

His head is so far up his ass that it got wedged by the stick

he likes to keep up there

**Mothman:**

Really Ep’?

Creative, but unnecessary

**Eponine:**

🤷🏽♀️

You still free for lunch later?

**Mothman:**

I am, see you then

**Eponine99:**

😉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should be mostly obvious but here's who's who in the chat names:  
> Enjolass - Enjolras  
> Mothman - Combeferre  
> Courfeedme - Courfeyrac  
> Feuilledbyspite - Feuilly  
> Poetree - Jehan  
> Rtist - Grantaire  
> Drwho - Joly  
> unlucky charms - Bossuet  
> Barrel - Bahorel  
> Marime - Marius  
> Cosisaidso - Cosette  
> Eponine99 - Eponine  
> Chetta - Musichetta  
> Thirsty for liberty is the group chat where they try and get R and Enjolras together


	2. The Delivery of One M. Grantaire

Grantaire woke up on his birthday knowing it was going to be a Day (and yes, the capitalisation is necessary, Eponine). Even before looking in his mirror, he knew he’d hate what he saw. He’d only be able to see the bits people didn’t like, only see the bad things.

He considered calling Jehan, the wonderful person they are, to get some boost, or maybe just because he needs someone to tell people he won’t be going the (not-so-surprise -anymore) surprise party and no one can get upset when Jehan gives them news, they have a way about them.

Before he was able to get to the call option his phone exploded.

Not literally, (Although that had happened to Bossuet before)(...not important) messages from everyone wishing him ‘happy birthday’ and ‘looking forward to seeing you later’ bombarded his screen. 

Groaning, he mass replied a thanks and sent a message to Jehan to please come into Grantaire’s room,  **please** .

There’s a small knock on his door then it opens to Jehan, hair loosely braided, “Are you okay?”

Grantaire slams his face into his pillow.

“I guess not.”

“I was looking forward to the party, J, I don’t want to let people down.”

_ Great now, I sound whiny, great job R _

A gentle hand started to run through Grantaire’s hair, “You won’t be letting anyone down if you’re unwell R.”

“I’m not sick…”

Jehan cut him off, “Not being physical doesn’t make it less real, mon ami. Feelings aren’t physical and yet they are some of the most stubbornly real things in this world, are they not?”

Grantaire grunted in what was meant to be agreement, Jehan translated.

“Exactly. Now, would you like me to call everyone to cancel the party? Or we can postpone?”

“Mhn,” he turns his head out of the pillow, “no, I.. I think I’ll be okay later, just, yeah.”

“Do you want me to tell them to be less teasing?”

“God no, them acting differently would make me feel worse,  _ merda _ , no.”

“Of course,” Jehan places a kiss on Grantaire’s forehead, “don’t forget you can change your mind, no one will be upset at you,” they then leave to dress before helping Enjolras decorate a cake.

_ My cake, for my birthday, because that’s apparently something Enjolras cares about.Que porra é essa… _

##  [PM Eponine99 to Rtist]

**Eponine99:**

I’m gonna grab you around 12

I was gonna ask if you wanted lunch but Enjy-boy didn’t read

the chat name so I’m just telling you, ‘aight

**Rtist:**

Yeah, i should be ready by 12

I should let you know it’s a Day, but i think i can manage it

**Eponine99:**

K, if you cant let someone know, we’ll take care of anyone who gets pissy

  
  


\--- \--- \--- \--- \--- \--- \--- \--- \--- \--- \--- \--- \---

Grantaire just manages to be… presentable is the best this brain goblins (thanks to Gav for that title) will allow him to call himself before Eponine arrives. He’d been getting messages from Jehan telling him how loved and appreciated and good etc. etc. he is, which, combined with his new meds, helped some.

“Yo, R you ready for cake!” is his friend’s greeting as she barrels into his apartment with Bahorel in tow.

Consequentially waking him up from the nap he didn’t remember lying down for, “ _ Por deus, por que você é tão barulhento, ninguém te ensinou a bater _ ?” the crick in his neck reminds him that he fell asleep  **sitting up** on the sofa.

Bahorel and Eponine look at each other.

“Dude, neither of us speak Portuguese.” 

“Is it twelve already?”

“It sure is, asshat,” Grantarie does enjoy Eponine’s terms of endearment,  _ does she use them on Combeferre _ he wonders.

Bahorel nodded, adding “I’m just here in case you fell asleep with the door locked.”

“You both have keys?”

“Shame,” Eponine sighed, “you still up for today, R?”

Grantaire took a breath, and “yeah, I think so, might need to take a minute at some point though.”

“Cool, just let us know.”

They piled into Eponine’s “rustic” (“Eponine that only works with food or furniture, your car is just shitty” “shut the fuck up R”) car and headed to the Musain, where the party was apparently being held; thank god, Grantaire really needed to be somewhere comfortable right now. Eponine was deliberately not looking over at him rereading the nice messages he woke up to, while Bahorel was not-looking while he messaged people that they were on the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Portuguese used by R is below:  
> "merda" -> fuck (as in fuck, no)  
> "Por deus, por que você é tão barulhento, ninguém te ensinou a bater?" -> "God why are you so loud dodm't anyone teach you to knock?"  
> "Que porra é essa..." -> "what the fuck"
> 
> Translations provided by marius but more pontmercy on discord


	3. A Misunderstanding Due to Resources

The party was going well, there wasn’t any alcohol, everyone knew Grantaire wanted to cut down, but the food was magnificent (“Seriously Chetta, wonderful, kind, brilliant Chetta, open a catering service and I will hire you for every meal.” “I’m not cooking everything for you Courfeyrac.”) and everyone had been assured that Jehan had not been allowed to help with the baking of the cake.

“I could have helped, Enjolras,” they protested, “It would have gone a lot quicker, especially with the two different flavours.”

”Jehan, I love you, but you can’t bake unless you’re high and then your decorating gets disturbing.”

“But…”

Courfeyrac appeared and hugged his feyfriend from behind, “Love, it’s okay, I love you even with your abysmal kitchen skills.”

The pouting poet sat down next to said cake, messing with the flowers that they’d braided into their hair, “I love you too.”

When Grantaire arrived at the party, he could immediately breathe more easily; his bad days were easier when his friends would remind him he was wanted.

Jehan had been pulled onto Courfeyrac’s lap, with Courfeyrac cuddling his feyfriend while he chatted with Combeferre, whose feet Eponine had immediately sat between. Opposite this sofa, the group known only as JBM (or ya, know their names) were in the strange cuddle pretzel that only the trio understands, Bossuet’s legs under Chetta’s and Joly intertwined with them. It’s a mystery how it’s made, and how they can so quickly emerge from it. Next to their plush chair, was one that contained Marius and Cosette, looking like they were trying to fit in the same space, there’s sitting on someone’s lap, then there’s whatever Cosette is doing. On the carpet, Gavroche roped Bahorel into a conversation about some new game, while Enjolras and Feuilly are talking about… something? Grantaire’s sure he heard the word protest mentioned at least once.

_I love my friends._

“Hey Enjy, no political talk on my birthday, new rule!”

Shouting this caused everyone to look up and cheer “HAPPY BIRTHDAY”, before Enjolras blinked, apparently needing a second to process the nickname, not seeming to object though.

The party passed pretty quickly, board games being played and mocktails being drunk, before Courfeyrac yelled “PRESENTS!”, starting Jehan from their new position of being nearly horizontal on Courfeyrac.

“Shouldn’t that be R’s call, Courf?” Enjolras objected.

“Oh right,” the man deflated.

“Nah, it’s fine,” Grantaire cut in, “I was about to ask about that anyway.”

There was a new rush as everyone reached into corners and under chairs to get parcels.

The collection ended up being mainly novelty stuff, some art bits mixed in and a new hand knitted beanie from Feuilly.

Grantaire turned around to put the hat on this pile when Enjolras brought his present out from its hiding place.

It was a bouquet, flowers and paintbrushes together, with a note that read:

_R_

_I hope you like the flowers_

_I was careful to find the right meaning_

_I hope you understand_

_Enjolras_

_Meaning?_ Grantaire looked at the bouquet, trying to remember the meaning in the flower language book Jehan had bought him a few years ago.

_Let’s see,_ dahlias, but different types, red and white with some good quality brushes mixed in, _red is usually romantic, but red dahlia means_ “dismissal, keep away, you presume too much”. Grantaire was sure the others would be able to hear his heartbreaking. _What about the white ones?_ Rebuffing, “keep away”. _How could he, I thought we were friends now._

Grantaire’s heart was shattered, did Enjolras set up this party just to reject him, he had never been this cruel before, not when it wasn’t necessary, what had Grantaire done to deserve this? Not just a rejection, but basically telling him to leave.

_Fuck you Apollo._

Grantaire threw down the flowers, petals flying.

“Fuck you Enjolras.”

The blond man looked hurt, _screw you, you don’t get to be upset by this,_ as if he hadn’t just put Grantaire’s heart on a platter and broken it.

Not even looking at the others, Grantaire stormed out of the cafe, trying to stop himself from crying until he got home, trying not to scream through the pain that had been put inside his chest, waiting to burst out.

The walk home was a blur, he only knew he was home when he reached his room, throwing cushions and pillows around screaming, shouting, ranting, raving at whatever _bullshit fucking deity decided my life is a joke to be toyed with, screw you and screw Enjolras too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry, it will get slightly worse before it gets better


	4. Back at the Musain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the late upload, I didn't realise it was Friday cos, ya know, time is no longer real and this is the lockdown void.

Enjolras was near tears. _What did I do wrong?_

Jehan looked furious, a rarity in the soft-spoken poet, they were reading the card, the one Enjolras had spent so long finding the right words for, but apparently he had chosen wrong.

“How dare you,” Jehan whispered, more terrifying than if they had shouted, “I trusted you Enjolras. How dare you.”

This caused Enjolras to break down into great heaving painful sobs.

“I… I d-don’t know what I d-did,” he could barely breathe, why was Jehan mad at him, “I-I thought he liked them, da-dahlias, an-and the br-bru-brushes,” suddenly Enjolras couldn’t speak, shaking, and Courfeyrac and Combferre put their arms around him.

“Jehan, what the hell?” Courfeyrac hissed, “You know how much he planned this.”

“He knew what these mean! He spent hours in the library!” Now Jehan was shouting, Enjolras was wrong, this is worse, “He knew exactly what he was doing!”

_They think I meant to do this, meant to upset R?_

Suddenly Enjolras’s rage overruled his pain.

“I didn’t want this, you think I meant to hurt him, you think I meant to get my heart broken! I love him and you told me he loved me back! How **dare** you say I wanted this!”

Eponine obviously knew she should be angry at Enjolras, though not why. Her arms were crossed glare levelled at Enjolras, and at her boyfriend for defending him.

Joly put his hand up, “erm,” he started, “what exactly did the flowers mean?”

”Yeah, I think you two’re the only ones who know Jehan?” Bossuet chipped in.

Jehan, not taking their eyes from Enjolras, recited, as if by rote in a voice cold as ice, “Red dahlias mean dismissal, telling the recipient they presume too much, white ones, they mean rebuffing a flirtation, telling the person to keep away.”

Eponine growled at the blond, “How fucking dare you?”

“What the fuck Enjolras,” Bahorel shouted.

The others seemed in various states of shock, voices demanding to know how could Enjolras do this, they never thought he’d be this cruel, what happened to loving him?

“SHUT UP!” Enjoras yelled.

He pulled out a piece of paper, carefully folded, as he hadn’t wanted to lose it on his way to the florist’s, and threw it at Jehan’s chest.

“This, this is what I meant to say, not what you thought I meant, never that. This is what the library book told me.”

Jehan unfolded the paper, which read, in the neat careful hand Enjolras used for things that are important to him:

_Dahlias - inner strength, creativity, change, and dignity_

_Red and white, nice colours_

_I wear a lot of red, he wears green_

_Green ribbon_

Jehan read out the note, their face ashen, regret filling them, “Oh Enjolras…”

The others looked like they were regretting their harsh words too, even Eponine looked apologetic, a rarity for the woman. Combeferre had levelled his most parental-disapproval-invoking glare at the group.

“You really put a lot of thought into this, didn’t you?” Cosette whispered, as if the silence that had fallen was something precious, something to be careful with.

“Of course he did,” Courfeyrac snapped, making Enjolras flinch, “I’m sorry,” he murmured to Enjolras. He turned back to the others, angry again, “Y’all should be ashamed, do you really think Enjolras would be this cruel?”

Joly carefully spoke up, “no, but, from R’s reaction, we thought, maybe…”

“Maybe he’d brought up something to do with an argument in there,” Bossuet finished.

“I wouldn’t,” Enjolras croaked, “not- especially not on his birthday. I just wanted to give him a nice present, so I bought the brushes, and I looked up the flowers and the book said,” he took a breath before he broke down again, “I didn’t mean to upset him. I was trying to tell him I like him.”

“They know Enjolras,” Combeferre said with a hand on his friend’s back, “They were just worried about Grantaire.”

Enjolras gasped, _Grantaire._

“I, I need to go and explain,” he picked up the note, “where would he have gone? To his flat?” he asked Jehan.

“Joly’s calling him,” Bosseut announced.

“R, are you okay… yes I realise that was probably a dumb question… where are you?... where?... okay… yeah… he didn’t… R…,” Joly put his phone back in his jean pocket, “He hung up. He’s gone to his and Jehan’s flat.”

Everyone looked at Enjolras expectantly

“I don’t think he wants to see me right now…” the leader looked at his shoes, defeated.

Eponine rolled her eyes, “maybe, but someone needs to explain to him what actually happened and he won’t believe it unless it’s from you.”

“Oh, I-” Enjolras took a breath, trying to calm himself, “Okay, I’ll go.” _Maybe I can convince him to not hate me, at least._

Avoiding the flowers that started this, he carefully picked up the full set of paintbrushes he’d tied into the bouquet when Musichetta stopped him.

“Here, leave these at his flat for him too, we always make these for his birthday,” she handed him a small container filled with chocolate-covered spheres that he recognised from R’s birthday last year.

“The brigaderios, I remember he was looking forward to these.”

Ever since Musichetta’s (also Brazillian) family had taken Grantaire in, it had been a tradition between the two of them to make the other this confectionary, one that they had carried on into university with their friends.

“I’m…”

“No,” Chetta interrupted, “Don’t apologise, you didn’t do this on purpose, I just want him to have them for his birthday. Besides, I have a feeling he needs them today.”

Enjorlas nodded, swung his bag onto his shoulder and headed towards R and Jehan’s flat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter next time! I'll try and remember what day it is this time, lol


	5. An Apology and An Explanation

Grantaire’s hands were shaking.

They haven’t shaken this badly since his first month sober. _I want a drink. No, I haven’t had a drink in months._ Even with weaning off instead of going cold turkey, withdrawals were hell, _I’m not doing that again._

He was exhausted, his breakdown had drained him.

Grantaire was drained, and couldn’t be productive, but he couldn’t rest.

He had barely even tried when there was a knock on his bedroom door.

“Not in the mood Jehan, casse toi!” Grantaire shouted. _Just let me lie here and be mad at Apollo._

“I’m not Jehan,” Apollo answered.

_What the fuck._

“Has the mighty Apollo come to see his work? Come to see the result of his blessed actions? Come to see what’s left of a man who allowed you to handle that which is most precious and private,” Grantaire pulled himself up from his half on the floor position he had fallen into and walked to the door, “the great, perfect, leader of marble, the untouchable, come to see what happens when you take something cracked and use a knife to open it until all that remains is the pulp for you to crush? Not that I could ever make myself hide from you,” Never mind that he hadn’t thought of Enjolras in this way since they had become better friends, “come to see what happens when you break that which is already…”

Broken

That was how Enjolras seemed.

Enjorlas, whose eyes were puffy and red.

Enjolras, who looked not perfect nor marble, but hurt and vulnerable.

Enjorlas who…

“Why have you been crying?” Grantaire blurted, confronted with the leader in red who had had his marble facade cracked.

Shocked, Enjolras blurted out without preamble “I upset you.”

Grantaire blinked.

“I didn’t mean to, I looked up the flower meanings, and maybe they have different meanings, or one of the books was wrong, but…”

“Why would my being hurt upset you?”

“Why **wouldn’t** it? We’re friends, and I- the thought of you being hurt hurts me a great deal,” Enjolras was fiddling with his buttons now, “Chetta also gave me the brigadeiros.”

Enjorlas thrust out the container.

“Thank you,” Grantaire put them on the desk near his door, “but you’ve had arguments and upset the others before. You never chased after them to apologise?”

“Well, I, erm…” his hands had moved from his zips to the bracelets he wore on his right arm, “that’s, ermm.”

_Why is he so nervous?_

“Enj?”

The blonde looked up, not even objecting to the nickname, as he would with most people.

“Why are you so nervous?”

“I wanted this to go better, and not like this,” he took out a piece of paper from his pocket, carefully folded, not like how he often kept his loose notes, but as if what was written inside was precious.

Grantaire opened it, reading what Enjolras had written to take to the florist.

"You… this is how you see me?" Grantaire's voice was small, not angry anymore, he knew Enjolras' careful hand meant this was important, meant this was true.

"It is, Grantaire, you're so good and you mean so much to me. The thought of hurting you while trying to say I love you was terrible and I'm so sorry I caused a misunderstanding," Grantaire's breath hitched as he realised what he just heard.

"Did, do you… You mean it?"

"I really am sorry, I understand if you want me to leave, I'll leave the brushes and I won't talk to you until you ask me to and.."

"Not that, Enj, I know you don't apologise for things you're not sorry for. I meant, did you mean what you were trying to tell me?"

Enjolras licked his lips, took a breath and looked Grantaire in the eyes as he said, "Yes, I love you, that's why I bought the flowers for you."

A huge smile lit up the artist's face, _how could I have ever not loved him_ Enjolras thought _how could I have ever been dismissive of that smile?_

Grantaire took the brushes, placed them carefully next to the container and took a step forward.

"I love you too, Enjolras, I just never had the courage to tell you," the man's voice was barely a whisper, but Enjolras heard it clear as anything.

"You do?" he breathed back.

The older man nodded, "do you permit this?" he asked, placing one hand on the younger's waist, the other on his cheek.

A nod and Grantaire closed the distance, placing his lips on Enjolras' smiling ones, immediately feeling pressure back, almost reeling from the feeling.

It wasn't perfect, Enjolras didn't have much experience, Grantaire hadn't kissed anyone for a while, and neither had kissed the other before, but it was as close to perfect as it could have been in that moment.

The moment was broken when Enjolras yawned into it. 

"I didn't think I was that out of practice," Grantaire laughed, before yawning himself, "Guess we're both tired."

"Yeah, do you, I mean, that is…" Enjolras sighed, "It's a long way back to my place, would you mind if I napped here for a bit?"

They leant their foreheads against each other.

"Of course," Grantaire placed a kiss on Enjorlas' nose, causing it to scrunch up, "come on, I might have some pyjamas that won't be too big on you."

"Thanks," holding Grantaire's hand, Enjolras allowed himself to be led into the bedroom.

After changing (and making sure Enjorlas had removed his binder), they each seemed to be deciding whether to ask if they would be sharing the bed, before Grantaire said, "screw it, come here," sliding under the duvet and holding out an arm for Enjorlas to snuggle under.

They lay like this for a few minutes before one of them asked, "am I your boyfriend now then?"

"I'd like that, would you?" the other replied.

"I would," they both smiled at this.

"That's settled then."

Grantaire kissed the crown of Enjolras' head and they slept.

* * *

The flat was quiet for a time before a cautious hand opened the front door and saw the lights on. 

Jehan entered, followed by Courfeyrac. 

No one had heard from Enjolras since he left the Musain, and neither of the two men who had left early were answering their phones, so everyone had headed home, with promises from Jehan that they would say whether the pair was still at the flat.

"Be quiet, love, I think R's bedroom light is off," they murmured.

"Of course. E hasn't called me or Ferre, I thought he'd still be here," Courfeyrac responded, sliding his phone into his jeans.

"Perhaps he is," the intrepid poet pointed to their roommate's bedroom, of which the door was half-open.

The couple silently, or as silently as possible with Jehan's mass of bracelets and charms, approached the doorway, and, looking inside, saw the cynic and the leader asleep, holding each other, Enjolras' head pillowed on Grantaire's chest, each smiling, content.

  
  


* * *

## [No Bread All Pain]

**Courfeedme:** FUCKINGFINALLY.png

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. This was the first fic Idea I had motivation to actually get out in a while, so I can't say how grateful I am for the positive feedback I've gotten 
> 
> Translation:  
> 'casse toi' - French: go away  
> being used here as an equivalent to telling your friend to 'sod off'


End file.
